1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical sensor, a method of forming the same and a display panel having an optical sensor, and more particularly, to an optical sensor having a plurality of silicon-rich dielectric layers, a method of forming the same and a display panel having an optical sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, optical sensors have been gradually applied to various kinds of display panels, and the display panel is endowed with other additional functions when sensing function is integrated therein. For example, the optical sensor can serve as an ambient light sensor (ALS) for detecting the intensity of the ambient light, such that the backlight intensity of the liquid crystal display (LCD) panel can be adjusted moderately as required. In another aspect, the applied optical sensor can be integrated into the display panel so as to ensure that the display panel can be endowed with a touch-input function.
Nevertheless, because the photocurrent versus light intensity curves of the optical sensors nowadays are unable to promise excellent linearity, errors tend to appear in various kinds of applications. In view of this, additional circuits are required to correct the relationship between the photocurrent and light intensity, and the cost inevitably increases.